


Take A Deep Breath

by alittlemystery



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Complicated Relationships, Emotional Baggage, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Rio (Good Girls), Soft Rio (Good Girls)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23898907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlemystery/pseuds/alittlemystery
Summary: Tonight really wasn’t what he expected, but somehow, feels like exactly what he needed, for what? He isn’t too sure yet but he has a feeling. Taking a deep breath he steps out into the back yard, softly closing the door behind him.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Comments: 50
Kudos: 320





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set early season 3, I’m honestly not sure when exactly - episode wise - but I thought I’d let you decide whenever you’d like it to be set. Also should I keep this as a one shot, or carry it on somehow? Let me know what you think!
> 
> For the purpose of this story Beth & Dean are divorced because we all know she should have got rid of Deansie a long time ago.

Rio slips through the french doors, quietly stepping into her bedroom, closing the door with a soft click. Her back is to him, some of her strawberry blonde curls fanning the pillow behind her, the rest covering her face so much that he takes a step forward, considering making a loud noise or clear of the throat to wake her up when he notices a head of brown hair. 

Rounding the bed he stops in his tracks, the image of Elizabeth curled up with her daughter in front of him, the one that if it wasn’t for the brown hair, would be her mamas double. He remembers this kid, not the littlest one but... what was her name again? He thinks back to Marcus babbling on about his new friends, the Boland crew. 

Emma, he recalls, still staring at the two, a frown forming when upon closer inspection he sees the dried tear tracks on Elizabeth’s cheeks. Emma’s back is to her front, Elizabeth’s arms wrapped tightly around her, the little girl still holding onto her mother’s hands.

It’s in that moment that Emma’s eyes open, he’s expecting a scream, a gasp, something. But she just slowly blinks up at him, registering his presence in the room. She turns slightly, looking to check her mother is still sleeping then carefully lifts her arms from around her, unlocking her hands from Beth’s.

Rio watches in bewilderment as the small girl slips from the bed and heads to the door, putting her finger to her lips and motioning for him to follow her. 

He looks towards Elizabeth, still fast asleep beneath the covers and runs a hand over his chin, brow furrowing, jaw ticking a little. Letting out a soft breath he leaves the room, closing the door over. He walks further into the house following the little Boland, who he finds waiting for him in the kitchen.

Rio leans against the island worktop, watching as Emma settles into the chair in front of him, before looking up at him, studying him.

“So lil mama, s’it just you here?” she nods, a small smile on her face but what comes out of her mouth he doesn’t expect.

“Did you come to check on mommy?” she asks with a slight head tilt

“Somethin like that” Rio nods, a small smile forming to ease the little one, who is looking quite conflicted.

“Good” she murmurs, casting a quick glance towards the bedroom they just left.

Rio frowns, leaning over the counter on his arms. “Is somethin’ wrong? She sick?”

“She’s...” Emma lets out a soft huff, eyes watering “She sometimes cries and her breathing gets funny, it’s a little scary” she whispers, looking down at her hands.

Rio’s jaw tightens, remembering the tears on her face. He shouldn’t care, but he does, always has. He’s also pretty sure he knows the answer to this question before he asks. “How long has your mama been like that?”

“A couple months” 

And there it is, Elizabeth is having panic attacks because of him, and he feels something akin to shame, worry and sadness settle in his chest, but quickly tries to dismiss it. Months. Maybe since he popped back into her life, or maybe since that night. This really wasn’t what he expected when he came here tonight.

“She has nightmares too, she cries, sometimes she screams but she hasn’t done that since I started sleeping with her” Emma admits quietly. Rio realising that’s why she’s here, and not over at carmans with the others. 

“She tries to make me go to daddy’s, I told her I was having nightmares and feel better staying here with her…” Emma trails off, looking up at him, a lone tear escaping down her cheek. “Is she going to be okay?”

Rio lets out a breath, walking around the island to sit on the chair next to her, turning her chair so that their  
knees almost touch, letting her know she has his full attention. 

“Your mama, she’s goin through somethin, and I know you worried but in time she’ll get better, the nightmares will lessen, maybe stop completely, same with those panic attacks too.” He watches as her head drops slightly. “You’re a big help too yeah? This stayin behind to make sure she’s alright. You’re quite the little empath” 

“Empath?” Emma asks, eyes wide and inquisitive

“Yeah, means you good at reading people’s emotions, pickin up on them and even feeling them” Rio explains simply

“Is that why I’m sad that mommy’s sad?”

“Yeah little ma, that’s right” 

He watched her ponder on it for a minute, her eyes darting around the room before settling back on his.

“Could you make me some warm milk? Please?”

“Sure” he whispers, giving her a smile that she returns.

Whilst waiting for the milk to heat up, Rio watches Emma, who keeps stealing glances towards her mothers room, eyebrows furrowing a little before a small smile would settle on her face, content to hear Beth was still sleeping. He doubted she even knew she was doing it, which just made the heaviness in his chest burrow deeper.

Pouring the milk into a mug he turns to look through the cupboards, taking out what he needs and a spoon to add them into the milk, giving it a stir.

“What’s that?” Emma asks, head tilting as he places the mug in front of her.

Rio smiles placing the honey and cinnamon down on the island. “This was how my ma made my little sister hot milk”

Emma’s eyes go wide with the new information “You have a little sister too?”

Rio hums, nodding his head “She’s always had pretty long brown hair just like you” he adds as she grins at him.

She takes a sip of the milk, eyes snapping up to his “This is really yummy” she gasps, gulping it down.

“A’ight” Rio laughs quietly “Drink it a lil slower, don’t want you choking”

Emma smiles sheepishly, finishing the milk much slower this time. Once done she hands it back to Rio who rinses it quickly.

“Think you’re ready to go back to bed now?” he watches as she bites her lip, looking as though she wants to ask him something, probably why is he actually here in the first place. But she smiles up at him instead, nodding her head with a “Yep” as she jumps down from the stool. 

He tucks her chair back into place before following, watches her quietly tiptoe back into the room, not even fighting the smirk that tugs at his lips.

Emma climbs up onto the bed, scooting as close to Beth as she can, careful not to wake her up. Rio watches as she lightly brushes the hair out of Elizabeth’s face, curling it around her ear, reminding him of the times he’s done the very exact same. Opening the french doors, he glances back at Emma who has snuggled even closer to her mom if possible, but she gives him a smile and a small wave and he returns the gesture.

Tonight really wasn’t what he expected, but somehow, feels like exactly what he needed, for what? He isn’t too sure yet but he has a feeling. Taking a deep breath he steps out into the back yard, softly closing the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She’s not there. He’s not completely surprised by this fact, but the house did appear dark from the outside when he got here, no sign she’d be in the living room or kitchen. He almost left assuming she’d be sleeping, but he just… needed to check, ignoring the part of his brain that screamed why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went back and forth on whether to do another chapter but decided why not? Sorry it took so long. I have already started on a chapter 3. Not quite sure what I’m doing or where this is going, guess we’ll see.

  
Rio stands outside the doors leading to her bedroom, questioning why he’s back here, contemplating turning around and walking right back to his car. But they’d had an argument earlier, after something went down, something that could have been avoided. He’d said some things, seen the look on her face and in her eyes after coldly yelling at her, and that’s putting it nicely. So now he just has this feeling that she’s going to have a difficult night, and that's how he found himself here. She’d mentioned earlier about her dumbass ex taking the kids camping this weekend that was meant to be her week, hadn’t mentioned anything about Emma but he had a feeling she’d still be here, he also doubts the little one mentioned anything about his pop by the other night, if she did Elizabeth never mentioned it, and he _knows_ she would have.

Trying the door handle he rolls his eyes at the fact that it’s unlocked, he has really gotta talk to her about that, _again_. He opens the door just enough for him to slip through, closing the door behind him and _locking_ it. 

But she’s not there. He’s not completely surprised by this fact, but the house did appear dark from the outside when he got here, no sign she’d be in the living room or kitchen. He almost left assuming she’d be sleeping, but he just… needed to check, ignoring the part of his brain that screamed _why?_

Walking across the room to investigate the rest of the house his foot lands on a loose floorboard, the noise seeming deafening in the quiet house. His eyes fall to the only occupant of the bed, eyes softening as he notices that the little girls nose scrunches up in the same exact way her mamas does. Seeing he hasn't woken her up he lets out a breath he hadn't realised he’d been holding, but leaves the bedroom door closed over just in case. 

Heading towards the kitchen that’s when he sees her, almost does a double take as she's encased in darkness, just sitting there.

“How you doin’ mama?” Rio flips the light switch illuminating the kitchen, finally seeing more than her outline.

Beth startles, a strangled sound escaping her lips, spinning around in her chair looking up at him in surprise, eyes narrowing slightly as she becomes wary.

“My kids here”

“Mmhm I saw” Rio nods, hands slipping into his hoodie as he leans against the wall. “She not the camping type?” he asks, wondering if she’ll tell him the truth, or if she really believes her kids' excuse for hanging around so much.

Beth ignores him, turning back around in her chair and lowering her head, focusing on the warm mug in her hands.

“We need to talk”

Beth lets out something between a huff and a laugh rolling her eyes “Oh now you want to talk to me?” abandoning the cup on the table she slips down from the chair, glaring at him as she crosses her arms over her chest, defences up and ready.

Rio grinds his teeth, resisting the urge to start another screaming match with her that won’t lead anywhere. He pushes away from the wall, walking up to her until their feet almost touch.

“Did you wanna shoot me?”

She flinches back as if he’d hit her “How can you even ask me that?”

“I don’t know ma, maybe the fact that you shot me three times an not once”

“I was scared” she throws her hands up in frustration.

She sees the look on his face, the tightness he gets in his jaw before he usually says something particularly cruel, just as he’s about to probably do just that she cuts him off. “You think after I shot you I thought you’d just take the gun back and calmly say _‘nah not like that Elizabeth’_ and shoot him yourself?” she laughs incredulously.

“You _terrified_ me, you kidnapped me, gave me a gun and I couldn't even think straight but I didn't forget about that camera in your apartment, what was you going to do with that if I had killed him?” Beth shakes her head, not even bothering to wipe the tears away “Out of all the things you’ve done to me, i never thought you’d do that”

“Yeah well back at you” He’d meant it to sound harsh, but it came out more deflated, tired. Tired of what they’ve become, tired of being angry with her the whole damn time when he’d completely pushed aside his own involvement in that night, not even thinking about how he pushed her too far. Can’t even fathom why he thought any part of that night would’ve played out exactly how he envisioned, too caught up in everything that happened between them before that.

Rio feels his shoulders droop, not even noticing how tense he’d gotten. “What’s going on ma?”

Beth bristles at the topic change, her eyes darting back and forth across his face. “What do you mean?” she whispers.

“Your kid doesn’t wanna let you out her sight”  
  
Beth feels the blush shame her cheeks and avoids his gaze, lowering her head letting out a shaky breath.

“You can’t keep going like this Elizabeth”

“Don’t you think I know that?!” Beth chokes out

Shaking his head in defeat he reaches a hand up to her face, hesitating for only a second before wiping away a tear lingering on her jaw, his hand moving up to push her hair out of her face, his touch so delicate and familiar that her eyes flutter close, a soft breath escaping her parted lips.

“Rio?”

They both turn around startled at the little voice coming from just outside the kitchen. Beth quickly turns facing the sink, wiping her face. Rio notices and quickly diverts his attention to Emma who’s slowly making her way towards them.

“Hey lil ma, did we wake you?” Rio asks, crouching down in front of her 

Emma nods distractedly, eyes going to Beth who has finally turned around. “Are you okay mommy?” She asks, walking towards her.

“Yeah, c’mere” Beth whispers, holding her arms out as Emma gets closer, hoisting the girl up onto her hip.

Emma lays her head on Beths shoulder, playing with her moms hair, her eyes not leaving Rio’s, a soft smile on her lips but curiosity burning in her eyes.

“How about we go back to bed, Mr Rio was just leaving” Beth smiles, giving Emma her full attention, purposefully ignoring Rio's gaze. 

“Goodnight” Emma smiles over Beth's shoulder

Rio returns her smile, watching Beth’s retreating form until she disappears from view, the bedroom door closing behind them. Scrubbing a hand over his face he leaves the kitchen, flipping the light switch off before heading out to his car. He’ll take tonight as progress, towards what? He isn’t exactly sure yet, knows not everything can be unpacked neatly in one conversation, what he does know is, he’s gonna get shit from Mick for this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I can’t wake her up”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to split this chapter in half because I haven’t finished it yet and it’s been a while since I’ve posted for this story.

_“I can’t wake her up”_

Rio pulls his phone away in confusion, glancing at the screen to double check who’s called him is actually her, or well, her phone. He can hear soft cries in the background, not sure if it’s Emma, Elizabeth or both. Balancing the phone between his ear and shoulder he throws a wad of cash on the table and without giving Mick an explanation, walks out of the bar, quickly finding his car.

He hasn’t seen her in two weeks, since that night in her house. Annie and Ruby taking over the printing and the drops, giving him the excuse that her kids are sick, some bug bouncing its way through them all but the way they avoided his gaze when they told him made him immediately assume that they were lying. After calling her and receiving no answer, then texting her to reprimand her for being unprofessional and some shit about her problems which he immediately regretted, he then fought the urge to go check on her, resulting in pulling Mick out with him to the bar multiple times a week just for a distraction.

“Darlin what’s goin on?” Rio softens his voice, the engine of his car feeling way too loud and intrusive as he strains to hear what’s happening on the other end of the line.

 _“Mommy…”_ he hears shuffling and whatever’s happening getting louder. Multiple scenarios attack his brain all at once, is she hurt? has she been drinking? Took something.. no she wouldn’t do that with her kid there, then he pauses with the thought that maybe, would she if her kid wasn’t there? the thought strikes him that he feels like he doesn’t really know her anymore, having changed so much since the day he met her, her boldness, her fight, being the boss bitch she is. It’s still there, or at least she tries her best to conjure that up when he’s around her, but it’s dimmed, he notices it in her eyes. Nah, she wouldn’t, he _knows_ her, he does. Emma’s small voice shakes him out of his thoughts.

_“She’s having a nightmare, I tried to wake her up Rio, I tried shaking her. It’s not working… Kenny stop”_

“Don’t shake her yeah” Rio quickly replies, knowing exactly how jarring it feels to be abruptly pulled from a nightmare. 

“Try talking to her, Is anyone else up?” he asks, surprised that she has the kids as this is usually Dean’s weekend, rolling his eyes at the fact he knows her schedule. But the last thing he needs is all four of them awake.

 _“No just me and Kenny”_ he hears her sniffle, her voice still quiet but with an edge of desperation _“Are you coming?”_

“Yeah darlin, ask Kenny to come open the front door a’ight?” He hears a soft _“Okay”_ in response and then he’s on her street. Hanging up, he pulls up in front of her house to see Kenny waiting at the front door.

Rio makes his way out of the car and up to the door, ushering the boy further inside, closing and locking it behind him before taking in the tired kid, realising that it’s past midnight.

“Hey man, why don’t you go back to bed?” Rio murmurs, hand on Kenny's shoulder, gaining his attention.

Kenny remembers him from when he helped him with his homework, and has noticed him around a lot since then, mostly at the park, which is the only reason he isn’t concerned that there's a tattooed guy in his house in the middle of the night. He looks towards his mom's room and back towards the stairs, nibbling on his lip that he most definitely gets from his mother. Kenny eventually nods, uttering a soft goodnight before heading up the stairs, halting on the second step, spinning back around to face Rio.

“I’ve got her” Rio nods, quelling the boy's inner turmoil, walking in the direction of Beth’s room when Kenny's voice rings out, halfway up the stairs.

“I called my dad three times. He didn’t answer”

Rio watches his retreating form, uttering a quiet _“fucking car man”_ before making his way to Beth’s room.

Emma meets him at the doorway, latching onto his hand and gripping his fingers, her other hand wiping her tired eyes. She drags him into the room and over to the bed where Beth is curled up on her side, tangled in blankets, her hair matting her face. 

Emma smiles up at him “Her nightmare stopped, I talked to her, like you said” 

“That’s good” he smiles, watching as Emma moves the hair out of Elizabeth’s eyes.

She looks up at him, her doe blue eyes just like her mothers now laced with concern. “She’s really hot” Emma whispers.

Rio reaches out with the hand Emma doesn’t currently have in a vice grip and lays the back of it on her forehead and frowns. Kids right, she definitely has a fever.

“Kenny was gonna throw water on her” Emma huffs and he can almost hear the eye roll in her voice as much as see it, making him smirk slightly.

“Yeah, good you stopped that” he quips, earning a small grin from her. “You know what might help though? Can you go get a washcloth, run it under some cold water?”

“Yep” Emma nods, running into the en-suite.

Running back into the room she hands the wet cloth to Rio, rocking back and forth on her heels. “Here you go. What now?”

Rio places the cold compress to Beth’s forehead, the angle she’s lying at making it so it won’t stay on her head unless someone’s holding it. Gesturing Emma over, he lifts her onto the bed and instructs her to hold the cloth to her mom's head.

“You know where your ma keeps a first aid kit?” he asks, wondering where he’ll find a thermometer.

Emma shifts closer to Beth, crossing her legs, her little tongue poking out in concentration as the washcloth slips. “Under the kitchen sink”

Rio nods, making a mental list of what he’ll need, remembering the last time Marcus was sick. “Medicine?” He asks, receiving a pointed finger towards the en-suite, Emma not once glancing away from what she’s deemed her very important task. 

When Rio heads to the kitchen he sees all the dinner dishes still out, a dirty pan still on the stove and the dishwasher door open with what he thinks is a clean load still in there, which just confirms to him how sick she must’ve been feeling. Letting out a deep sigh he checks his phone for the time, seeing a text from Mick he quickly replies before setting about tidying up the kitchen before locating the first aid kit.

He slips back into the bedroom without a sound, going straight into the en-suite where all he finds is some tylenol and an almost empty bottle of children's tylenol.

“So you guys were sick?” Rio asks quietly, walking back into the room and setting the medicine down on Beth’s bedside table

“Just Kenny and Jane, Danny threw up once but we think it’s just ‘cus he ate too much pizza too fast” Emma giggles, brushing her bangs out of her eyes before sighing in frustration as the washcloth slips off her mom's head onto the pillow.

“Go rinse it again” Rio nudges, shaking his head as she jumps off the bed and runs into the en-suite. He takes out the thermometer, of course she has one of the ones you point at your forehead, a darkness clouding his features as he immediately notes how familiar this feels to pointing an actual gun at her. The beeping snaps him out of his reverie, scowling at the 102 reading.

“It’s just gonna keep falling off or get warm again” Emma huffs as she walks back in with a now cold washcloth.

“I’ll stay here and keep an eye on her” Rio takes the washcloth from her, placing it on Beth’s forehead, keeping his hand there whilst leaning back against the pillows.

“But that’s where I sleep” Emma pouts

Rio moves the cloth to a position that won’t immediately fall off her forehead, slipping off the bed to where Emma stands still pouting and ruffles her hair before pushing her gently towards the door. “How about you sleep in your own bed tonight yeah?”

Emma gasps, which has Rio fighting to withhold a smirk as her face scrunches up in protest but he cuts her off, walking her towards the stairs.

“I’ll look after her a’ight?”

“Fine” Emma grumbles, climbing up the stairs. “But you have to take your shoes off, mommy won’t be happy if you get her bed dirty”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She flops back down with a sigh, eyes already fluttering closed. “Are you really here?”
> 
> Rio’s lips quirk as he covers her back up, tucking the blanket around her shoulders and lifting her hair away from her neck. “No”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did intend for this chapter to be longer but decided to move some stuff over for chapter 5!
> 
> This chapter follows on from the last chapter.

Rio follows Emma up the stairs, asking if she's already brushed her teeth receiving a “Yep” mixed with a yawn in response. Walking into the girls room his eyes widen at the sheer amount of purple. “You like purple huh?”

Emma climbs up the bunk bed ladders before snuggling underneath the covers. “Mommy, Auntie Annie and Ruby did it. It’s our favourite colour” she whispers

Rio smiles at her, glancing down at the bottom bunk where he now just notices that Jane is somehow half hanging off her bed yet still fast asleep.

”How does she sleep like that” Rio mumbles earning a giggle from the older girl.

“Mommy said we’re gonna switch so she won't fall out anymore, the top has bars around” she taps on the bed frame for emphasis.

He eyes the top bunk before his eyes flit back to Jane, just knowing that this wild child has a few broken bones in her future. He gently moves the youngest Boland’s legs back onto the bed. He’s in the middle of tucking her in when he spots that damn pink dubby hanging from her hand, rolling his eyes he secures it more in her grip.

He whispers good night on his way to the door, absentmindedly closing it before hesitating, he looks up at Emma. “Open or closed?”

“Open please” 

Leaving the girls door open he heads towards the stairs, deciding to check in on Kenny and Danny on his way down he opens their door quietly, seeing both boys fast asleep he closes the door with a soft click.

Once downstairs, Rio goes about making sure that the house is all locked up before heading back to the master bedroom. Walking over to the french doors that he already knows are going to be unlocked, he ends up letting out a small noise of surprise when he finds them to actually be in fact locked.

Rio takes out his wallet and keys from his jeans pocket and removes his hoodie, folding it and laying them down on the dresser before heading over to Beth’s side of the bed. He picks up the now damp washcloth off the pillow, throwing it into the laundry basket in the corner of the room. 

Moving her hair behind her ear he feels just how clammy she is so he pulls back the comforter to the end of the bed and she immediately shivers. Seeing a blanket folded on top of the dresser he grabs it and shakes it out before covering her with it, hoping something lighter will cool her down a little. 

Rio walks around to the other side of the bed and kicks off his shoes, carefully sitting down next to her so as to not jostle her. Leaning back against the headboard he looks around the room, trying to quell the thoughts of what happened the last time he was in her bed.

A shrill ringtone blares out and he curses under his breath, quickly reaching into his pocket to pull out his phone, not even looking who it is before turning it off.

“Rio?”

Rio startles a little, turning to face her and catching those doe blue, but glazed over eyes staring back at him. “Hey ma, how you feelin?” 

Beth snuggles deeper into the blanket so just her eyes are peeking out and whines “Hot”

“Yeah?” Rio smirks and even in her dazed fevered state she manages to send him a small glare before her eyes are slipping shut again.

“Ey don't fall asleep yet” Rio nudges her, realising now would be a good time to get some medicine in her. 

“Elizabeth” She groans in response but lets him pull her up into a half seated position.

He reaches over to the bedside table, picking up what he’d found in her medicine cabinet before passing her the pills, unscrewing a bottle of water for her and handing that over, not taking it back until he’s sure she’s swallowed them down. 

She flops back down with a sigh, eyes already fluttering closed. “Are you really here?”

Rio’s lips quirk as he covers her back up, tucking the blanket around her shoulders and lifting her hair away from her neck. “No”

Beth hums in response but otherwise doesn’t move a muscle and he realises she’s fallen asleep. He stares at her for a moment, eyes tracing over her features, settling on the pout of her lips for a second before rolling his eyes. Leaning back against the pillows he lets out a deep sigh, hands coming to rest on his stomach as he gazes up at the ceiling.

* * *

Rio must have fallen asleep because the next thing he knows he’s being woken up by a small finger prodding his cheek, opening one eye he sees a grinning Jane hovering over him.

“Hi” she giggles

Rio looks over at Beth who’s still sleeping, cocooned in her blanket but he can still feel the heat radiating off of her. He puts his finger to his lips motioning for the young girl to be quiet, who nods enthusiastically before skipping out of the room. Rio swings his legs over the side of the bed, glancing at the alarm clock and groaning as he sees 6:17 AM blaring back at him.

Walking into the kitchen he finds Jane waiting for him expectantly at the kitchen island, he walks towards the sink before leaning back on it, eyeing the small child.

“Hi” Jane repeats 

“Yo” Rio nods

Jane tilts her head to the side, examining him. She knows who it is of course, Marcus’ daddy, but she’s just realising she’s never paid much attention to the tattoo on his neck, she knows he has one of course, you can’t miss it but she doesn’t know what it is.

“What’s your bird?”

“It’s an eagle” Rio smiles, lifting his head a little so she can get a better look.

“But why?” She wonders

“I like eagles” he shrugs simply 

She mulls over his answer for a moment before smiling brightly. “I want a tattoo like that when I’m older”

A laugh bursts out of Rio “I’m sure your dad’ll love that”

She grins at him in return. “Can I have some cereal?” At his eyebrow raise she quickly adds on a “Please?”

“Sure short stuff, what do you usually have?” He asks, taking out a bowl and spoon, having already found where everything is after cleaning up last night.

She points to the cupboard that holds the cereal. “Cheerios please”

As he’s pouring the cereal he realises that whilst inquisitive like her sister, Jane never stops talking.

“Did you know there’s this movie about a girl called Matilda and she has magical powers? I think she has them because her daddy’s mean to her but she eats Cheerios too and guess what?” She pauses and he realises he is supposed to react.

“What?” He smirks, adding the milk 

“She ate a spoonful of cheerios with _no hands_ ” she gasps. “I tried it but it didn’t work, Kenny called me stupid and said it was just a movie but Mommy said I just need more practice, she isn’t like Matilda's mommy, she’s like Miss Honey, have you seen Matilda? Does Marcus like it?”

“Uh huh” Rio answers, pushing the bowl towards her.

“Maybe we can watch together” Jane beams before eyeing her Cheerios. “I miss him, I haven’t seen him at the playground in forever”

At that moment Rio remembers that it’s his weekend with Marcus and he’s supposed to be picking him up after lunch, he curses inwardly.

“Why is mommy sick?” Jane asks, spooning cheerios into her mouth.

“Because you guys are full of germs and she was the only one watchin you whilst you was sick” Rio explains

“Is she gonna throw up?” she asks, wrinkling her nose in disgust. “I did”

“Hope not” Rio murmurs


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He raises his eyebrow at her and she sighs, eyes going back to her hands. “I can’t do the buttons” 
> 
> Rio walks over to her quietly, sitting back down in the spot he was in moments before. He brushes her hair back over her shoulder, fingers grazing against her skin before his hand travels down to the top button and she follows the movement, watching as his fingers easily undo button after button.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little longer! Let me know if you prefer longer chapters or shorter chapters? Longer chapters will mean more time between updates, although I am aiming to post a chapter every Sunday :)

“Yo, you guys go get your shoes on and go play in the backyard” Rio orders, not knowing how Beth copes with four of them day in day out, they’re not bad kids, they’re just really loud.

After every single one of them wanting something different for breakfast and him silencing them all with a “Nah” and pouring 3 more bowls of cheerios, he watches as all four kids run over to grab their shoes, only squabbling slightly over each other which he’s grateful for.

“Will you come play outside with us?” Jane asks

Rio groans internally, hoping he’d have just a moment of peace when he remembers it would probably be a good idea to check on Elizabeth and get another dose of medication into her.  
  
“I’ll be out as soon as i check on your mama”

“Okay” she shrugs, making a run for the back door when he stops her, pulling on the back of her jacket when he notices her shoes are still untied.

“Hey short stuff you need to tie these” he crouches down, tugging on her loose laces.

Jane avoids his gaze, a slight blush colouring her cheeks as she drags her foot back and forth against the floor. “I can’t”

Rio tilts his head in understanding, after all she is only 7, and although Marcus could tie his shoes by then, every child is different. “You don’t know how to tie your shoelaces?”  
  
“Dad was gonna teach her, but...” Danny shrugs, smiling softly at Jane as Rio’s jaw tightens in annoyance.

Rio huffs out a breath, knotting up her laces. “How about I teach you later huh?”

Jane beams at him, her face falling slightly as she asks “Promise?”

Rio stands up, ruffling her hair and pushing her and Danny towards the backdoor to join the other two in the yard. “Yeah i promise”  
  


* * *

Rio stands in the doorway of Beth’s room, leaning against the doorframe as his eyes rake over the lump under the sheets, her forehead the only thing visible. He contemplates finding her sister's number in her phone and giving her a call, releasing him to carry on with his day elsewhere, but even as the thought enters his mind he knows he won’t do that, knows he’ll just spend the rest of the day... not worrying about her, he doesn’t care, he _doesn’t_. It’s just that despite her having a kid of her own that she’s managed to keep alive this long, and only knowing a little about the woman, he doesn't exactly trust Annie to look after Elizabeth and her army of kids, already knowing its always been the other way around when it comes to them.

Seeing her begin to move under the sheets, he pushes off the wall, coming closer to the bed and picking up the meds from the bedside table. 

Beth pulls the blankets down from where they’re currently suffocating her face, suddenly feeling way to hot and claustrophobic when she blinks in slow confusion, believing that who she can see right in front of her can’t actually be there, not even really sure where she is until she recognizes the familiar surroundings and hears what sounds like Jane’s cackling laugh in the distance.

“What…” Beth starts, wincing at the scratch in her throat, swallowing with effort that doesn’t seem to make the slightest difference, if anything making it worse.

“How you feelin?” Rio gruffs out

“Not great” she clears her throat, startling a little when Rio hands her a bottle of water and tylenol, not even noticing he’d come closer.

She whispers a quiet thank you, letting out a sigh as the cold water soothes her throat a little, she hands the bottle back to him and watches silently as he places it on the bedside table, reaching for something else she can’t quite see. He sits on the bed by her hip, his hand coming up to move some of the hair that's sticking to her forehead. Her eyes cross slightly as she watches him aim the thermometer at her head.

“This feels familiar”

Rio’s lips quirk and he doesn’t even fight the smile, before it’s dropping into a frown as 102 beeps back at him, her fever is still the same. She strains up on shaky arms so she can see.

“Looks like the flu will kill me first” she quips, laughing softly.

Rio narrows his eyes at her, and he then realises that it annoys him that she thinks he’s still going to kill her at some point, that he even could.

“S’joke” she mumbles, looking down at herself with a grimace, pulling her sweat soaked pyjama top away from her body.

Rio notices and walks over to the chest of drawers, hoping she keeps this sense of coherent awareness long enough to change her own clothes.

“How long have you been here?”

“Since last night” Rio answers, back still to her as he rummages through her drawers for a fresh pair of pyjamas.

Beth lets out a snort “Okay”. Hearing multiple shouts from outside that she now recognizes are definitely her children, her eyes widen “My kids are still here?” 

“Yeah” he shrugs nonchalantly, turning around with her clothes and catching her trying to free her legs from the blankets, moving to get up.

He places his hand on her shoulder, pushing her back down. “Elizabeth stop”

“Rio, my kids, i need to...” she trails off as she hears what sounds like all of her children shouting Rio’s name from outside. Her eyes focus back on his and her breath catches in her throat at the look he’s giving her. She swallows harshly and that seems to break him out of whatever he’s thinking about.

With his hand still on her shoulder he nudges her again gently until she’s lying back down. “I’ve got ‘em mama”

Relenting she huffs out a breath of defeat, resting back against the pillows.

He holds her pyjamas up in one hand, indicating with the other to take her top off, which to his amusement has her grasping onto her soaked pyjama shirt, covering the buttons from him, reaching out with her other hand for him to pass the pjs over.

“Ain't nothing i haven't seen before” he smirks

Her arm remains outstretched, sending him what she hopes is an unamused glare. “I can do it”

“Okay” he grins, handing over her clothes.

She watches as he walks towards her door, her eyes flitting down to her top as she lifts her hands to start working on undoing the buttons and have her hands been this shaky the whole time? Narrowing her eyes she tries to get her fingers to work but they just seem to fumble, not quite able to navigate the button through the hole. She lets out a frustrated sigh, her eyes looking over to the door that’s just closed behind the only person who can help her.

He’s about 4 steps away from her bedroom door when he hears her call out to him meekly. Rolling his eyes he heads back towards her bedroom, opening the door and staying put in the doorway which just seems to aggravate her further, her lips pursed in an annoyed pout.

He raises his eyebrow at her and she sighs, eyes going back to her hands. “I can’t do the buttons” 

Rio walks over to her quietly, sitting back down in the spot he was in moments before. He brushes her hair back over her shoulder, fingers grazing against her skin before his hand travels down to the top button and she follows the movement, watching as his fingers easily undo button after button.

She raises her eyes back to his, expecting him to be watching the trail his fingers are making but to her surprise his eyes haven't left her face the entire time and she’s sure he must see the heat flaming her cheeks, although in her fevered state her cheeks might have looked like that all this time, which still does nothing to ease her embarrassment. 

He pushes the shirt off her shoulders, hands smoothing over them a little as she shivers. His eyes are still locked on hers as he takes the new shirt from her hands, his hand grasping onto hers so quickly she thinks she might’ve imagined it. Her eyes break away from his for a second as she guides her arms into the sleeves.

As he’s doing up the buttons she notices that his eyes have now dropped to her lips. Her eyes trace his features, his dark eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks, her eyes linger there for a moment before they lower to his lips. He’s just fastened the last button but doesn't make any move to pull away and she sways into him a little, their noses brushing slightly as he licks his lips.

Emma bursts into the room, causing her to jump back, her head whipping over to face her daughter, ignoring Rio’s amused gaze.

“Hi mommy”

“Hi bubba” Beth breathes, smiling as her daughter climbs up onto the bed, shuffling closer on her knees.

“Did you give her the medicine?” Emma asks as Rio looks over at her.

“I sure did” Rio smiles brightly. Beth knows this smile, it’s the smile he uses to charm everyone around him, but seeing it aimed at her children is different, he’s different.

“Do you feel any better?” Emma asks, taking Beth's hand in hers.

“A little” Beth squeezes her little hand, seeming to now realise just how and why Rio is even here in the first place.

“Want me to sit with you? I can read Harry Potter to you?” hearing the commotion from the other kids, Emma faces the french doors, the still drawn curtains blocking the backyard from view. 

Beth shakes her head, smiling softly at her sweet girl. “Go play”

Emma eyes her mother before looking to Rio who winks at her. “Okay, are you coming now? Jane’s shoe came untied, she won’t let Kenny do it and asked if you can come teach her now?”

Beth's eyes rip away from her daughters, her head turning towards Rio so fast that her vision blurs a little. Her mouth opening and closing, not even knowing what to say when Rio reaches for Emma, swinging her over his shoulder. Her squeal causes Beth to both smile and wince as it seems to echo inside her already aching head.

“Yeah let's go lil ma”

Rio pauses in the doorway, looking at her softly. “You good?” he nods towards the fresh pyjama pants on the bed next to her.

Not quite catching on to what he means she stares between him and the pants, furrowing her brow before realising, smiling up at him shyly as she nods.

“Get some sleep”

Beth’s eyes linger on the closed door for a moment, a yawn escaping her lips before she scowls at her pyjama bottoms.  
  


* * *

“Hey Bethie?” Dean shouts, letting himself into the house. “Sorry about yesterday something came up” Dean looks around the quiet house in confusion. Hearing a squeal from the backyard he heads that way, eyes narrowing and immediately vibrating with anger as soon as he sees who’s out there with _his_ kids.

“Hey Dad” Danny laughs, stumbling a little as Emma runs into him, tagging him.

“You’re it” Emma yells, not even sparing Dean a glance, who is currently stalking towards Rio, eyebrows furrowed, mouth in a thin line of annoyance.

“What are you doing here?” Dean seethes

“Doin what you ain’t” Rio shrugs, a smirk playing on his lips.

Dean puffs his chest out a little despite feeling the shame mixed with frustration bubble within him, his face a little sheepish. “Are you guys packed?” he asks, diverting his attention.

“Yeah” Kenny answers for them. “I called you last night”

“I know i’m sorry buddy something came up” Dean apologises 

“Right” Kenny murmurs

“Em? Are you packed?” Dean asks, hopeful, his shoulders slumping slightly when she shakes her head.

“Mommy’s sick, i’m going to stay here”

“If Emma’s staying i wanna stay” Jane whines, crossing her arms across her chest.

“If you stay you’ll get sick too sweetie” Dean soothes

“She already had it, remember? Mom did tell you” Kenny rolls his eyes, pushing past him and into the house.

“Jane come on” Dean reasons

“I’m staying with Emma and Mr. Rio, he’s teaching me how to tie my laces” Jane argues

“Yeah boys weekend” Danny beams before following Kenny into the house to gather his stuff. Not noticing how Dean’s face seemed to scrunch up in anger at his youngests declaration.

If Dean was alone, he probably would have just dragged his youngest with him kicking and screaming, she’s seven, he can’t give in to her every time she wants her own way. But even as he’s thinking about it, Rio is looking at him like he knows exactly what’s on his mind, can already hear the _“Nah man don’t even think about it”_ in his mind.

Dean sighs, admitting defeat. Crouching “Tell mommy i’ll have the boys back Monday night, i’ll pick you guys up from school okay?”

Emma nods dismissively whilst Jane grins. “Bye Daddy” she chirps.

Dean relents, heading back into the house but not before sending a last look Rio’s way.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This wasn’t supposed to happen, he shouldn’t even be here, he can’t stay away from her, he’s tried, maybe not as hard as he should have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry this is so short. It was supposed to be a lot longer than this but I’ve been so busy I haven’t had time to finish it and I didn’t want to go another week without posting.

Rio stands at the kitchen sink, looking out into the garden where the two girls are currently playing princesses, or star wars, honestly he isn't too sure, all kids under 10 go through at least 20 different imaginative scenarios whilst playing. With Marcus having no siblings, Rio is used to him playing quietly by himself in his room, anything from cars, knights, dinosaurs and lego. Checking his phone he notices the time, it’s 10:20, he needs to pick Marcus up at 11, and wonders why he didn't encourage Emma and Jane to go with Dean. 

This wasn't supposed to happen, he shouldn’t even be here, he can't stay away from Elizabeth, he’s tried, maybe not as hard as he should have. At the beginning he really was furious with her, and wanted her to feel the exact same way he had felt, the pain, the betrayal. But he’s not going to kid himself anymore, he knows he never could’ve killed her, also knows that now he’s out of the revenge angered mind set, he doesn't blame her anymore. He put her in that situation, she still shouldn't have shot him three damn times, but he understands now. He had tried to make her someone she isn’t, pushed for it really, when she was damn good just as she was, is. 

She's under his skin, and he doesn't exactly mind that anymore. But even though he’s around her kids now, and they seem to not mind his presence, he had no plans on bringing Marcus around them again. Marcus though, he loves Elizabeth, and her kids, and Rio’s thinking that his hasty decision to remove them from his life was only punishing Marcus and her kids, not her.

Pushing off from the sink he heads to the back door to call them inside. “Yo, come inside we gotta go somewhere a’ight?”

They drop their wooden swords, racing over to him. “Where are we going?” Jane asks, red faced and breathing heavily.

Rio locks the back door after they’ve followed him inside. “Gotta go pick up Marcus” he immediately winces at Jane’s loud squeal and he rushes to shush her.

“You’ll wake your mama”

Jane quietens down, eyes wide but still giddy, jumping up and down slightly on the spot.

“What about mommy?” Emma asks, head tilting ever so slightly.

Rio wonders what she means for a second, still amazed that if it wasn't for the brown hair, it really would be like looking at a mini Elizabeth. At her worried hesitance he smiles at her softly “Go wait by the door, i’ll go check on her”

“Okay” Emma smiles, pleased by his answer, skipping off to join Jane by the front door.

Rio walks into Beth’s room to find her still fast asleep, face smushed into the hand tucked underneath her head. He backs out of the room quietly, hoping she stays that way whilst they’re gone.

Rio opens the front door, unlocking the doors to his G Wagon, stopping in his tracks when he realises he’ll need their car seats. Turning around he looks for a bowl of some sort, just knowing she’d have one. Finding the keys he quickly makes work of transferring the car seats over, moving Marcus’ to the front.

“Why don’t we just go in Mommys car?” Jane wonders

“Nah” Rio makes a face looking over at the silver vehicle. He refuses to drive that mama van.

* * *

Rio lets out a frustrated sigh, seeing Rhea at the opened front door. He turns to the back seat, both girls huddled over the iPad.

“I’ll be right back a’ight?”

“Okay” they say simultaneously. 

Clicking the door shut he heads up the path, letting a lazy “Hey mama” fall from his lips.

“You have two kids in your car” Rhea points out, squinting a little because of the darker glass, her eyes bug as soon as she recognises them.

“What are you doing Chris?” she sighs

Rio’s jaw ticks in annoyance, about to respond when Marcus pushes his way past Rhea and out the door, backpack weighing the kid down.

“Hey pop”

“Is that Jane?” Marcus asks excitedly, tugging on Rio’s hand to pull him over to the car.

“Say bye to your mom yeah?” Rio laughs lightly, suppressing the roll of his eyes at the look Rhea is giving him.

“I don’t like this” Rhea scowls, shaking her head in disappointment.

“Good to know” Rio nods

“We’re going to talk about this” she warns

Rio ignores her, bending to throw Marcus over his shoulder. “Say bye”

Marcus sends an upside down gap toothed smile her way. “Bye”

Rio hauls Marcus over to the passenger side, rolling his eyes when he hears Rhea’s front door slam shut. 

“Strap yourself in” Rio deposits him into his seat, shutting the door just in time to save his ears from the excited back and forth yelling between the three.

* * *

As soon as they walk through the front door they hear distant coughing, Emma’s head shooting up to look at him in concern. He flashes her a smile, pushing the three kids towards the couch, knowing he needs to keep an eye on Beth he finds them an activity that will keep them occupied for an hour or two. A movie.

“You guys go pick a movie a’ight, no fighting” Rio turns the tv on before handing the remote to Marcus.

“Can we play too?” Jane asks

“Quietly, yeah” Rio heads to the kitchen, grabbing another water from the fridge. On his way towards the bedroom he hears that the kids have settled on Toy Story, zero squabbling or complaining which he’s thankful for.

He opens the bedroom door just in time to see her tossing and turning, his feet quicken, reaching her side of the bed in just a few strides, reaching out to place a hand on her shoulder, feeling the heat radiate off her in waves.  
  
“Shit” Rio picks up the thermometer, letting out a deep sigh seeing 102.8. 

He pulls the blanket off of her and is faced with her bare legs, noticing the pyjama pants still on the bed where he’d left them, at least she’d managed to take hers off. He stops to look at her for a moment, no longer tossing around but the hair is sticking to her rosy cheeks, her second pyjama shirt already soaked through. Rio walks through to the ensuite, throwing a rubber duck and barbie doll out of the bath before noticing slime stuck to the bottom of the tub, breathing out an exasperated sigh he turns to the shower, turning the temp straight to cold.


End file.
